To the Edge of the Dream
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: Madison Freeman loved A Witch's Tale. So what happens when she's actually in the game? Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Dream

**Please note that this is a side story and probably won't be updated that much. I don't own A Witch's Tale.**

_**1**_

Madison Freeman had always loved A Witch's Tale. Ever since her Alice in Wonderland obsessed friend, Karen, introduced her to the game when they were in 5th grade. Madison, or as Karen called her Maddie, couldn't put the game down for nearly a month. She was practically in love with every one of the characters. However, by the time she reached her freshman year in high school, she barely had any time for it.

* * *

When Madison got home from her after school activity, basketball, she was completely wiped and none of her homework was done. "At this rate," She sighed. "I may have to give up basketball to keep up with my homework." As Madison headed towards her desk, she noticed her old DS, sitting lonely on her side table. She tried to ignore it, but it seemed to be calling out desperately to her.

"One game won't hurt." She said, picking up the game and laying down on her bed as she started up the game. She started it up and everything seemed normal, however, instead of the regular three options, only one showed up. 'Welcome back' It read. Chills went down Madison's spine as she chose the option, since she had no choice. Suddenly, Madison felt a sharp pain in her head and blacked out.

* * *

When Madison came too, she found herself in what looked like a torture chamber. "Oh shit!" Madison yelled and ran up the stairs out into a strangely familiar castle like hallway. It took her for a minute to realize it, but she was in the game A Witch's Tale. "Dear God." She said with a sigh. "Don't tell me I'm actually _in_ the game." She looked to her right and saw a small staircase leadings to a flurry of roses with a coffin in the middle. "Well, Maddie. Games are games. Gotta follow the plotline."

Madison walked back into the torture room and found the bomb exactly where it had been in the game. She took the bomb over to the sealed off door, being careful to avoid Loue's coffin, and lit the string with a match she had found in her pocket. She stepped back as the bomb went off. Madison hurried inside the room as she heard Loue's coffin open.

"H-Hey!" she heard Loue yell. "You can't go in there!"

"Try and stop me!" Madison yelled back at him as she opened the tome where the Eld Witch was sealed. A bright light flooded the room and a high pitched, voice like the classic witches rang out.

"Well, well, well," The voice, belonging to the Eld Witch said. "My savior is but a little girl." Madison barely got a glimpse of the witch. "Damn you Alice, for sealing me away!" The witch shouted to the sky. "But now it's my turn to show the world what _real_ magic is like!" With that, light filled the room again and the witch disappeared.

"Well that was trippy." Madison said to no one in particular.

"This is bad... Alice..." Loue trailed off, his head bowed. His head shot up as he glared at Madison. "You! You're coming with me!"

"Well here we go." Madison said as she walked after Loue.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Like I said, this is a side story, so it won't be updated as much. Hope you enjoyed anyways. :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Rem Sacchras part 1

_**2**_

As Madison started after Loue, her foot caught on something, causing her to fall. "Oh for Pete's sake." She sighed, turning her head to find out what cause her to trip. Madison saw the tome that she had opened to release the Eld Witch. "You little fruker." Madison sighed. "You're really lucky I need you." Picking up the tome, she added. "How do I even use you anyways?"

Shrugging, Madison walked out of the room just in time to see Loue walk into a room on her left. She followed him out into a long corridor where he stood waiting with a large purple rune in front of him. "What's that?" Madison asked as if she didn't know what the rune was.

"It's a rune that was sealed along with the Eld Witch." Loue explained.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._ Madison wanted to say.

"Wait a minute." Loue paused. He narrowed his eyes. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I don't think so..." Madison said worriedly.

"Wait..." Loue leaned in as if to get a better look at her face. "Yes. Yes you are! You're Madison Freeman!"

"H-How do you know my name?" Madison spat out. "You're just a video game character!"

"That screen's not a one-sided mirror." Loue smirked, grabbing Madison's wrist. "Come on. We've got no time to waste."

"Wait!" Madison cried. "Hang on! How am I going to fight the monsters?"

"You've got speed." Loue said as they entered the Gate Room. "Last time I checked, you're the fastest runner in your basketball team."

"Hold up." Madison said. "How did you know that?" Loue smirked.

"I have my ways." Was all he said. "Now go!"

"Hang on." Madison said. "I don't understand. In the game you went with Liddell. Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm confident you can handle it on your own." He said. "You know what to do." With that, Loue disappeared and Madison sighed.

"OK." She said. "Come on, Maddie. If a selfish thirteen year old witch can do it. A fifteen year old basketball player can do it too." She passed through the gate and entered Rem Sacchras. She stared in awe at the sight of so much sugar around her. She shook her head to clear all thoughts of devouring the kingdom.

"Come on Maddie!" She heard a memory of her best friend Karen chiding her in her head. "You've got a job to do!"

"You're right Karen." Madison said determinedly. "Now let's go do it!" She only took a few steps until a purple cat appeared in front of her in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, well, well." It said, smiling at Madison. "Seems the basketball is in the hoop once more." Madison kept walking.

"Just ignore him, Maddie." she told herself. "He's got nothing important to say."

"And that's what negative mentality will get you." The cat smiled again and disappeared as quickly as he had come. Madison paused. Apart from the cat, it had been relatively quiet. Where were all the monsters?

"You know what?" She asked herself. "I don't really want to know the answer to that question." With that, Madison darted off for the castle. Forget the key; she could just eat through the door! As she was running, she heard something whizz by her head. She stopped dead and spun around. She saw what looked like a black cat, it's back arched and tail imitating a heart.

"Shit!" She cried as she realized it was a Grave Feline. And that it had nearly taken off her ear. _Think, Maddie_ She thought. _Which spell was the most effective against these things?_ Instinctively, and involuntarily, Madison cried out. "Expa!"

The Grave Feline let out a shrill scream as it was covered in small explosions. As the explosions stopped, the feline slowly faded away. "Sweet." Madison said. "But more importantly, how did I do that?" She shrugged and continued on to the castle. As she reached it, she stopped. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of rabbit here? Madison merely brushed it off as nothing as she tried to take a bite out of the door. She was only met with a sharp pain in her teeth.

"Damn." She said. "There goes plan A." She turned and was met face to face with a white rabbit wearing some sort of coat, a bandaged ear, and seemed to be crying blood. It opened its mouth and began to sing.

_The child of a ball_

_Lost in her own head._

_Think about direction_

_Follow the plot._

With that, the rabbit hopped away. "Wait!" Madison called out. "What do you..." She trailed off and found that the rabbit was long gone. Madison sighed as she remembered what the rabbit had said, or sung. _Follow the plot, huh?_ She thought. _Well, let's go get the ingredients._

_**Writer's comments**_

**Sorry for taking so long, but like I said, this is a side-story. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Rem Sacchras part 2

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I am so freaking sorry for not updating sooner. My only excuse is that I procrastinated. Not gonna lie about this. So sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy. :)**

_**3**_

"Alright Maddie," Madison said, looking around. "Where to first?" She paused. "God, I wish Loue was here. It'd probably make life a hell of a lot easier... Probably." Then, a creamy-yellow gingerbread person came up to her.

"You dress a little funny." He stated. "Are you from around here?"

"Not really." Madison looked down, realizing that she was still in her basketball jersey, shorts, and worn out black and white sneakers. "Oh, sorry. I got out of basketball practice before I came here."

"Basketball?" the gingerbread boy asked. "What's that?"

"It's a game." Madison explained. "If I had my ball, I'd show you how to play it. Maybe some other time though." She started to walk away.

"Oh! Miss!" The boy cried. Madison turned around. "Sorry to bother you, but would you help me find my brother?"

"Sure thing!" Madison smiled. "Where did you see him last?"

"Last time I saw him, he was at the Macaroon Islands." The boy explained. "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can!" Madison cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "I'm Madison Freeman for Pete's sake! Greatest detective in the world! I'll solve this mystery!" With that, she left for where she remembered the Macaroon Islands were, leaving behind the gingerbread boy, laughing at her ridiculous show.

Madison had been wandering around Rem Sacchras for a while after she had gotten lost. "Damnit!" She yelled. "I thought I knew where that was. Great…" She turned and saw a path lined by strawberry trees and recognized that as the way to Babayaga's Shrine. "Maybe Babayaga will know the way." She hopped over the egg objects and ate through the whipped cream that surrounded the entrance and walked inside.

"Hey, Maddie!" Babayaga called as Madison walked inside. "You got everything?"

"Not quite, Miss Babayaga." Madison said. Babayaga just smiled.

"Don't be so formal!" She said cheerfully. "So, why haven't you gotten everything yet?"

"Well, for starters, I just got here, and I'm kinda lost." Madison gave a nervous smile. Babayaga frowned.

"Eh?" She sighed. "I thought you remembered!"

"I thought I did too!" Madison exclaimed. "Can't you give me like a map or something?"

"No way!" Babayaga smiled playfully. "But I will give you a hint for the ingredients."

"Thank you!" Madison exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"The first," Babayaga said, "you must return the Gingerbread man his candy cane; the second, find the lost brother; the third, and this one is pretty dangerous, defeat the root of tooth pains."

"Damn," Madison said. "I didn't know you could be so mysterious, Babayaga."

"Heheh," Babayaga gave a soft chuckle as Madison left.

"Alright then," Madison looked around. "So first, I give the Gingerbread dude his cane back. And to get there…" She looked down. "I need the water bomb. To the candy maze!" She cheered and ran off in the direction of the maze.

Minutes later, inside the maze, Madison was having candy thrown at her by dark gingerbread men. "I hate this maze!" She screamed, ducking under and running.

She grabbed a chocolate key from a box and unlocked a door, seeing the exit.

"Thank you Jesus!" She screamed running towards it. There was a small clearing surrounded by strawberry trees with a small box. She took out the bomb from said box and ran back.

"Not again…" she mumbled, racing past the candy that was once again being thrown at her.

She finally arrived at the large marshmallow that blocked her path, then asked herself something.

"Why haven't I tried to just eat through this?" She asked herself, but then remembered the sharp pain in her teeth. "Oh yeah… Well marshmallow," she placed the bomb near the marshmallow and lit it. "Today you die!" With that, the bomb set off and destroyed the marshmallow in seconds.

Madison turned around as she heard movement and saw three Slip Cranes. "Oh for God's sake." She sighed and began running, the monsters in pursuit.

"Fuck my life!" She screamed, running. _Come on Expa!_ She thought, as if it would work. _You worked last time, so why not now?! I hate monsters!_ Just then, she spun around and screamed. "Expa!" The monsters stopped dead as they were covered in small explosions. The explosions died away and one slip crane fell down. The others were covered in scratches and they began chasing Madison again. She screamed "Expa!" again and the other two finally fell down, defeated.

"Thank God," She sighed. "It's over." She rushed back to the marshmallow and began searching the macaroon islands. After a minute of searching, she saw a brown gingerbread person. "Hey!" She cried. The gingerbread person looked around. "Yes, you! Over here!" She flailed her arms wildly and the gingerbread person ran over to her.

"Are you the missing kid?" Madison asked. "Your brother's looking for ya!"

"Oh!" The gingerbread boy cried. "Yes, that's me. Thank you, miss!"

"It's cool." Madison smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here." They headed back to the cream colored gingerbread boy and the two were reunited.

"I was worried about you!" The cream colored gingerbread boy exclaimed to his brother.

"I'm really sorry." The chocolate colored gingerbread brother looked down.

"Make sure to say thanks." His brother reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" The boy looked up.

"Thank you!" The cream gingerbread boy looked at Madison.

"You really helped us." His brother said.

"No problem!" Madison smiled. "Glad I could help."

"You can have my treasure." The cream one said, a smile in his voice.

"Woah," Madison blinked. "You sure about that? I mean, it is yours."

"It's okay." The cream gingerbread boy said. "You deserve it. It's in our secret base at the Choco Pond."

"Okay then." Madison shrugged, then turned to leave. "See ya."

"Bye, miss." The two boys waved as Madison left for the Choco Pond.

"Alrighty then." Madison said to herself as she picked up the Honey Needle. She shivered. "Even though this isn't technically a needle." She shuddered. "I fricking hate needles. Now where to put you? Oh wait, I have pockets. Stupid me." She smirked and put the Honey Needle in her pocket. "That's one off the list that I'm not making." She laughed at her small joke and left.

"Okay, what next?" She thought for a minute. "Oh yeah… let's give the gingerbread guy his candy cane back. I don't wanna have to fight that toothache thing. Let's go!" Leaving the Choco Pond, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Madison!" She looked around and saw a bat flying towards her.

"Loue!" She cried. "What the heck, dude? I thought you said that you thought I could do this on my own!"

"I do," he said. "you just took too long and I got worried."

"D'aw." Madison smiled. "You didn't have to."

"I kind of do." Loue said. "It's my fault you opened the tome."

"Technically, it's my fault." Madison said, as she and Loue headed towards the Macaroon Islands. "But then again, it's not really. I kind of had to."

"Yeah," Loue agreed. "Can't say I blame you. So, where are we going now?"

"Gingerbread man statue!" Madison cheered and she and Loue went off to get the candy cane.

After many attempts at putting the cake in the right places, Madison headed down a ladder.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "How the heck am I supposed to carry this thing?"

"At least see if you can carry it, first." Loue sighed.

"Okay!" Madison picked up the candy cane with ease. "Well, forget what I said earlier!"

After they had returned the candy cane to its rightful owner, the gingerbread man's frown was turned into a smile. At Madison's feet, there was a piece of burnt butter.

"But…" Madison looked at the butter in confusion. "Butter only melts. Right? I mean, it can't burn." As they exited the maze, Madison grinned. "Maybe I could ask Ms. G if we could do a lab to see whether butter burns or not! Man, I am a genius!" Loue just smirked, listening to her small rambles.

"How many more ingredients do we need to get?" He asked.

"Just one, but…" Madison trailed off.

"But?"

"I seriously do not want to fight that toothache." Madison shuddered. "I still don't even know how to work the runes."

"You protected yourself from the monsters, right?" Loue pointed out.

"Well, yeah." Madison admitted. "and I've used the runes then, but I don't really know how I can use them. I mean, I'm not a witch or anything like Liddell."

"And you can still use them." Loue smirked. "So it's not a bad thing, right?"

"Well, I guess it's not." Madison sighed. "But that doesn't mean it always happens when I want it to." She shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to hope for the best. Race ya!" Madison dashed off towards the Toothache's lair.


End file.
